


Chopin Changes

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor/Patient, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Puberty, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke goes to the doctor after getting his first period. Ends up fucking his doctor, who claims he loves him.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 30





	Chopin Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Clive breaks Luke's hymen and Luke bleeds.
> 
> I like this song https://youtu.be/HCG7RTblu1I

Luke sat on the table in the doctor's office, feeling a little embarrassed about his reason for coming. Clive had asked Luke if he wanted his parents to leave the room so he could talk, and of course he said yes. Now Luke was just trying to explain to Clive what happened. 

"I got it all over the bed- and- it was in the mattress- and my stomach hurt so bad-! I thought I was dying, i had no idea it would be like that- Cliveeee" Luke swung his legs a little. He was anxious, sitting there in a pair of overalls. Clive thought they were cute, He'd always thought Luke was cute, even before Luke became Luke. 

Luke was completely red, putting his fingers through his hair. He'd cut it recently, and he looked absolutely perfect still. "Was that all that happened?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded, looking down at the floor. He wondered if Clive was going to laugh at him, or something, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder instead. 

"You're perfectly fine." Clive said, he seemed happy about something, even if his face didn't change. Luke could always tell, he was pretty close to his doctor, since he came to see him pretty often. Luke nodded, and Clive picked up his clipboard, moving it to the side. "are you still bleeding?" He asked, taking off his stethoscope. Luke watched as he went to go grab his box of gloves, "n-no- i didn't wanna go anywhere until it stopped- am I too late?" 

"Too late for what?"

Luke shrugged, feeling his face heat up as Clive stretched his gloves out with his fingers. For some reason … Luke- started to tingle. He didn't know, but the sudden realization that he was in a room all alone, with this older man, who he personally found attractive. 

Wait- why'd he just think that? Clive was like- thirty! Right? 

"C-clive- how old are you?" Luke asked, and Clive looked up. "Hm? I'm 23-" he said, watching Luke mentally disable himself. 

"You're so young!"

"Do - do I look old or something?" 

"Well … no- but- i just- you're a doctor so I thought- you were older than that- and you've looked the same since we met- and- i'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.." Luke started to talk himself into a circle. 

Clive just snickered, "It's alright, Lay down for me, we're just gonna do a checkup down there, alright?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. His heart began to speed up a little at the thought of Clive seeing him down there, he hadn't grown any hair yet, what if Clive thought he was weird. Either way, he laid back, allowing Clive to unbutton his overalls. The doctor pulled them down without much effort, Luke was still so small for his age, so he had no problem getting his clothes off. He smiled when he saw Luke's underwear, "You got some boxers?" He asked, and Luke nodded, covering his face with his hands. Luke's underwear had little dinosaurs on them, they were just- so cute. 

Clive pulled those down too, coming face to genitals with a glistening crack. Luke's legs were a little shaky, and he was still covering his face. 

"Are you nervous or something?" Clive asked, pressing his hand to Luke's lower stomach. He really did need to do a checkup, feel for lumps, make sure there was nothing abnormal, and that Luke wasn't in pain. 

He seemed fine enough, until Clive's hand got Lower. "Can you spread your legs a little?" Clive asked, and Luke hesitantly did so. "W-what are you gonna do?" Luke asked, unable to see Clive just- gawking at his lower body. 

"Nothing- i'm just- surprised to see your hymen still in tact. You must not be very physically active-" Clive said, reaching forward. He pressed his finger to the hole, wanting to rip it so badly. As of right now, his finger didn't even fit inside. 

"C-cwive-" Luke said, arms trembling as Clive started to rub his finger up and down the slit. Liquid stuck to his hand, and he slowly gave Luke's leg a gentle rub, carefully looking down at him. 

"Hm?" He asked, Luke's mind was just racing with thoughts. He couldn't believe Clive was touching him like this, he just- couldn't believe it. It felt so good too, Luke never did this when he was alone, it made him feel dysphoric, and he'd often just get frustrated and stop, feeling bad about even attempting it. 

For some reason though, when Clive did it, it just- felt good. Clive was rolling his little bean around between his fingers, "t-this- touching- me-" Luke breathed, his hips starting to twitch as Clive got slightly rougher. He pulled at it, shaking his finger across it, stimulating Luke until he was clenching his legs at the new sensation. 

"Does that feel good?" 

"Mm-mmhmm" Luke nodded, turning his face to the side as he held his legs open. "You're gonna be such a handsome man when you grow up-" Clive said, biting his lip. "Has your chest started hurting?" He said, but Luke couldn't reply. He was busy, whimpering at The feeling of Clive's fingers just- tickling all the right places. He reached down, grabbing Clive's hand suddenly. "Wait- i think- i'm gonna pee- I have to pee!" 

"You don't- just let it out, alright? I promise it's okay-" Clive said. He watched, completely aroused by Luke's shudder, and his embarrassed moan as he arched, laying back as Clive rubbed out his very first orgasm for him. He panted, hands covering his mouth a little. His stomach was trembling, Clive felt like Luke was definitely ready. 

His orgasm was completely dry, and it was the cutest thing Clive had ever seen. The way he squirmed as Clive continued to rub him, confused on what just happened. Clive stopped eventually though, leaving Luke a panting mess on the table. The boy stayed still, trying to breathe, it was hot in here now … 

Luke looked up at Clive, unable to believe he just did what he did. Whatever he did. "d-did i- do something? What- w-was that for??" Luke said, feeling Clive's finger press against his hole. 

"To make you feel good- that's all."

"W-wha?"

"Do you know about sex?" Clive asked, and Luke … slowly shook his head. 

"Really? At your age?" 

"I don't do that stuff! It's disgusting!" 

"Hm- so there aren't any boys you like? Or girls? If you like girls-" Clive grinned, "I like girls-" 

"You're so weird! I- … i- i like boys-" Luke said, closing his eyes as Clive gently ran his hand in a slow circle around his stomach. " You do? So you're gay?" 

"Mmhm - d-dont tell my mom, please?" 

Clive chuckled, "i'm not gonna tell anyone- it'll just stay between us- okay?"

" .. " Luke nodded, and Clive leaned down towards him. "so- since i'm keeping your secret- can you keep mine?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. 

"Can you really? Cause if you tell someone, it'll be bad- I could get fired-" Clive said. Luke nodded, "i won't tell anyone-" he said, doing a little zipped lips motion. 

He threw away the key and everything.

"You're so cute Lukey-" Clive said, his heart seriously beating out of sync .. 

"Well, as long as you don't tell anyone … I love you .." He said, taking Luke's hand in his own. He watched Luke's gullible little face contort into an expression of shock, and then flush red like a strawberry in a pool of apples on the sun. 

Luke wondered if Clive was messing with him, "You can't just say that! Are you being serious?" 

Clive was blank for a split second, Luke thought he was going to yell at him or something, but instead, he just kissed his hand. "I mean it- I love you .." Clive said, continuing to kiss Luke all the way up his arm. "I've loved you since you were little- but I have to wait until you grow up before we can be together-" 

"... C-clive-"

"I'm sorry- is that weird?" Clive asked. 

Luke just … looked at Clive's face, before he sat up a little, kissing his cheek. "It's not weird …" Luke said … 

Clive pulled his gloves off, "I see-" he said, and Luke tensed up as Clive put his hands on the sides of his face. 

Luke sat there in complete awe as he was given a kiss, a real kiss, on the lips. his first kiss, which left him squirming, legs tensing as his ovaries nearly exploded in his stomach. Clive pulled away, and Luke laid back, letting Clive continue to kiss him. He moaned quietly as lips trailed up and down his neck, teeth gently nibbling at his ear, pulling at it. 

His legs began to shake as a hand slid up, pressing it's finger into Luke's hole. It hurt, Luke found his hymen tearing at the girth of Clive's finger. It hurt, "C-Clivee-" Luke arched, and Clive shook his head, kissing him. "It's okay Lukey~ it might hurt a little bit- but .." Clive sighed, his finger deep inside of Luke. There was no way he was getting another finger inside of him. 

Luke winced, "i- it hurts-" 

"It's okay-" 

"Cwive-" Luke wrapped his arms around Clive's neck, whining as he was stretched out. 

"Ow- ow- ow! Cwive!"

"Calm down- okay? It's going to hurt a little since it's your first time but-"

"First time? What are you gonna do to me?"

"What does it look like i'm doing?" 

"... I- i don't know-" Luke mumbled. Clive just sighed, "you and I are gonna do what people do when they love each other-"

"... y-you mean- we're gonna have- a baby?"

" …"

"..."

"  _ Yes. We're going to have a baby- _ " Clive said, brushing his thumb across Luke's cheek. He was so innocent, blushing darkly as he closed his legs around Clive's hand. This turned out to be way more work than Clive had expected. 

"Oh-" 

"This is what you do to make a baby- it might hurt- but i promise it'll feel really good-" Clive said, continuing to hold Luke's face in his hand like a puppy. 

Luke nodded, feeling a little nervous as Clive pulled his lower body to the side. He looked down, extremely curious as to how Clive looked between his legs. 

"Oh- but - before that. I was going to say, you're going to grow breasts, but I could give you hormone blockers until you get ready to transition. I was going to ask your parents, but i figured you'd like to keep that a secret?" 

"You'd help me?"

"Yeah .. as long as you help me-" Clive said. Luke nodded, watching and listening as Clive unzipped his pants. He pulled it out, and Luke watched it throb to life, expanding as Clive let it rest between Luke's legs. 

"I can't get pregnant- d-dont you have any condoms? And- are you sure it's going to fit? Will it hurt?"

Clive sighed, "you won't get pregnant- I pull out- i'll make it fit- and it won't hurt too bad, okay?" 

"O … okay-" Luke said, laying down as Clive took off his coat. He handed it to Luke, "if it does hurt- then you can hold onto this- and bite it if you need to- okay?" Clive asked. 

Luke nodded, taking his lab coat from him. Clive watched him obviously smell it, before biting down on it, bracing himself for what was about to come. 

Clive figured he might as well just- do it. 

He pressed himself up to Luke's entrance, and slowly started to push at the slightly blocked passageway. Luke whined, arching his back, turning to the side as he was slowly stretched out. Blood dripped down the counter, onto the floor as Luke held onto the coat, eyes clenched shut as he tried not to cry, not to scream or make any noise. 

Clive was going slow, but in one swift buck of his hips, he slid forward, arching over Luke as he filled the boy with his length, completely breaking the organ, taking his virginity from him, solidifying his cross over into adulthood. 

"Don't ever let anyone else do this to you, okay?" Clive said, the same thing he always said when he touched Luke anywhere. 

Luke laid there, eyes Closed as his lower half ached. It didn't feel good at all, not until Clive started to move, and slowly, he stopped hurting. It still stung, like picking a scab, but he began to melt away unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Clive was moving incredibly slow, rocking himself back and forth, holding Luke's hips as he carefully maneuvered his body. 

Luke was mostly quiet, eyes shut as he breathed, holding on to Clive's coat. "Good boy- you're taking it really well Luke~" Clive said, biting his lip. "You're growing up so fast, does it hurt?"

"Mm-mm" Luke shook his head, even though he was holding Clive's coat in his arms. 

Clive nodded, "after this- if you ever have any problems- or anything you want- mh- just- call me, okay?"

"O-okay-"

"I'm serious- I don't have kids of my own- so if you need anything i'll be here for you-" Clive said, leaning down to kiss Luke. Luke was still, mouth opening slightly as hands slid up and down his sides. Clive stayed down, heavily making out with him as he thrusted, feeling Luke try to kiss back. It was cute, Luke was absolutely melting at the way Clive swiped his tongue over his own, heart throbbing violently as his knees pressed at Clive's side. 

"Mmh- i- love you!" Luke said, pulling away. Clive looked down, he was still bleeding, but it'd be fine. He reached down, rubbing Luke slowly, watching him lose his mind. Clive could feel Luke contracting around him, quaking as he tried to control himself, but couldn't. 

Clive started to move faster, and Luke curled forward, clenching his eyes shut as Clive treated him like he would any adult he'd be having sex with. Going hard, fast, feeling Luke up all over his body. Clive was rubbing Luke's chest, pressing at his nipples, watching the boy actually drool on his lab coat. His eyes rolled back a little as his body rocked to the rhythm of Clive's hips, nothing but the gentle sound of skin slapping to keep them at Bay. 

Luke sighed, hugging Clive's coat as he came for a second time, opening his legs up. Luke mumbled something, groaning as he came, body relaxing, exceeding a liquid on Clive's dick. 

Clive bit his lip, sighing softly at the sensation of Luke's orgasm, the way he tightened, his quiet little squeal, "good boy~ fuck-" Clive said, pulling out of him. He didn't even have time to stroke himself, he was already cumming hot ropes of seed onto Luke's stomach, looking down at the slightly unconscious boy … 

Clive's head suddenly hurt, and he put his dick away, walking off to go get some tissues so he could clean this mess up. 

"Tell your parents to bring you back soon- okay? Tell them to call me-" Clive said, and Luke nodded. 

Clive hoped he'd be back soon, it wasn't like he could do this with his other patients. 

Well, he could, but it'd be a much higher sentence. 


End file.
